Terminal Velocity: Blurr Survives
by BigMoose01
Summary: If you've watched Transformers: Cyberverse, then you'll probably agree that one of the most shocking moments in the first season was Blurr's death in "Terminal Velocity". I found it upsetting that Blurr died after one episode, especially since he had a toy on the shelves and a page on Hasbro's Transformers website. So, I thought I'd write this story where he survives and escapes.


On the planet Velocitron, millions of years ago, Bumblebee, his good friend Hot Rod, and their Velocitronian friend, Blurr, were racing down a road in vehicle mode to escape the Plague of Rust, which had been brought to the planet by a very suspicious bot.

"There", Blurr said, "up ahead!"

The trio screeched to a stop to avoid falling off the road, which had abruptly ended.

"We're cut off", Bumblebee said, "it's everywhere!"

"Down below, there's still a way out", Blurr said, "come on!"

The three bots drove off the end of the road, with Blurr narrowly avoiding the plague before it could touch him, and landed on the ground outside of the structure where the planet's space bridge was housed.

"Follow me", Blurr said.

Bumblebee and Hot Rod followed Blurr inside the structure, and they transformed into robot mode when they reached the space bridge.

"Here's the space bridge", Blurr said, "now let's hurry up and get out of here!"

"You said it", Hot Rod said, "I'm ready for this death sentence of a vacation to end!"

Bumblebee tried to activate the space bridge, but it was no use.

"How do you turn this thing on", Bumblebee asked.

Bumblebee began pressing multiple buttons, but it wasn't until Blurr pressed one that the space bridge activated.

"Let's roll", Hot Rod said.

The three bots began to run towards the space bridge, but Bumblebee realized something.

"Wait", Bumblebee said, "we can't let the rust leave Velocitron!"

"But that means someone has to stay here and shut down the space bridge", Hot Rod said.

Blurr could feel like he knew what had to be done.

"You two go", Blurr said, "I'll take care of it."

Bumblebee and Hot Rod were shocked to hear Blurr say this.

"There's got to be another way", Hot Rod said.

"And there is", a voice said.

The three bots looked and saw a red and white femme walk up to the space bridge controls.

"Override", Blurr said.

Blurr bowed down for Override, who was the ruler of Velocitron, and Bumblebee and Hot Rod followed suit.

"This is no time for bowing in respect", Override said, "you must go, now."

Override held up her left hand, which was covered in rust from the plague.

"Oh no", Blurr said, "you've caught it too."

"Go", Override said, "I will shut down the space bridge once you have gone through."

"Come on", Bumblebee said.

Bumblebee and Hot Rod ran through the space bridge, and Blurr took one last look at Override before following them through.

"It's nice to know that one of our kind will escape extinction", Override said.

Override shut off the space bridge before getting consumed by the plague and reduced to dust, and back on Cybertron, Bumblebee, Hot Rod, and Blurr were catching their breaths from the whole experience.

"That does it", Bumblebee said, "I'm not going on any more vacations until after this war is over."

"I'm with you", Hot Rod said.

Then, Bumblebee turned to Blurr, who was sadly looking down.

"Hey, Blurr", Bumblebee said, "you okay?"

"No", Blurr said, "my home, my people, everything I've ever known, it's all gone."

Blurr sadly sat down, and Bumblebee patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about your home", Bumblebee said, "I really am."

Hot Rod was next to offer his sympathy.

"Me too", Hot Rod said, "it must be really hard to loose all that."

Then, entering the scene, was Optimus Prime.

"Bumblebee, Hot Rod", Optimus said, "thank goodness you're okay."

"Yeah, we're fine, Optimus", Bumblebee said.

Optimus then noticed Blurr and walked over to him.

"And you must be Blurr", Optimus said, "thank the AllSpark you managed to escape the Plague of Rust."

"Yeah", Blurr said, "that makes one of millions of others."

Blurr sadly looked down, and Optimus spoke up.

"I know how the plague got to Velocitron", Optimus said.

Hearing this caused Blurr to look up.

"You do", Blurr asked.

"Yes", Optimus said, "the bot who brought the plague to your planet was a Decepticon agent tasked with infecting it due to your people aligning themselves with the Autobots."

Blurr was shocked to hear this.

"So the Decepticons destroyed Velocitron just because my people sided with you guys", Blurr asked.

"Sadly, Velocitron wasn't the only planet who fell victim to this terrible fate", Optimus said, "other planets who chose to side with us and and got consumed by the Plague of Rust include Junkion, Animatron, and Gigantion."

Blurr could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"They murdered trillions", Blurr said.

With that being said, Blurr clenched his fist and put a determined look on his face.

"They're going to pay", Blurr said, "all of them."

Blurr walked over to Optimus and looked up at him.

"Optimus Prime, sir", Blurr said.

"Yes, Blurr", Optimus asked.

"I wish to fight alongside you and the other Autobots against the Decepticons and avenge the people of my planet and all the other ones that fell victim to this genocide scheme", Blurr said.

Optimus thought about this for a moment before answering.

"Very well", Optimus said, "your skills could be a valuable asset to us."

"They would", Blurr asked.

"Yes", Optimus said, "if you really are as fast as Bumblebee has told me, then you would make an excellent high-speed intelligence agent."

Blurr's face lit up with happiness.

"Thank you, Optimus", Blurr said, "I won't let you down."

"I'm sure you won't", Optimus said.

Optimus walked away, and Bumblebee and Hot Rod went over to their friend.

"Welcome to the team, buddy", Bumblebee said, "glad to have you on board."

"Glad to be on board", Blurr said.

"Now, what do you say to a race", Hot Rod asked, "it's not Velocitron, but do you think it'll do?"

"Sure", Blurr said, "let's race!"

"Music to my ears", Bumblebee said.

The three bots transformed into vehicle mode and revved their engines.

"Okay", Bumblebee said, "on your marks, get set..."

But before he could finish, Blurr raced away.

"Hey, I didn't say go", Bumblebee shouted.

Bumblebee and Hot Rod quickly drove off after their high-speed buddy, who was now the newest member of Optimus Prime's team of Autobots.


End file.
